


within us mortals, a god-shaped vacuum

by rinnosgen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Consensual Sex, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Hurt/Comfort, Religion, Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: i have somethinginside me whichi don’t even knowhow to deal with.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 11





	within us mortals, a god-shaped vacuum

**Author's Note:**

> 些許宗教敏感注意。

Eedelgard推開潮溼的木門，聖墓裡霉爛的味道隨冷風流散出來。

死亡的氣味。

Byleth用燭火替她照明腳邊，她仍舊被突起的碎石絆了一下。

Edelgard扶著Byleth手臂穩住平衡。她抬頭，憑藉微弱的燭火看進Byleth晃搖的碧綠色眼眸。

她的眼神好柔軟，彷彿Fódlan春季枝頭上的嫩芽，露珠於葉面折射和煦的日光。

「有沒有受傷？」

「我沒事。」

她放開Byleth，Byleth卻拉起她的手。

「我先走，妳再遵循我走過的路徑，如此一來才不會危險。」

「可是，老師，妳．．．」

「噓，不要和我爭論。Edelgard，明天的戰役是關鍵，假如皇帝受傷了，士氣將大受挫敗。」

她頓了頓，接著開口。

「而且Hubert會要我的命。」

Byleth舉高蠟燭，Edelgard看見一抹熟悉的，使人放心的笑。

「妳說的是，老師。」

她跟在Byleth後頭，牢牢抓著Byleth的手。

其實她是可以放手的，但好不容易把握的事物，要是一個輕忽，或許就會不復存在。

Byleth無預警的停下腳步，她差點撞上Byleth的背。

「我現在要放開妳的手去點燃聖火，Edelgard，不要走動，在這裡等我。」

「好的。」

她收回失去指引的手，環顧這片不見五指的黑暗。

她記得在這裡發生過什麼事情。

瞬間的光明刺痛了Edelgard雙目，她眨著眼適應光線。

「好了。」

她望向聖杯旁的Byleth──the enlightened one，Nirvana，獲得神之力者。

無論看見幾次，Edelgard依然無法習慣那頭代表神的髮色。

她並非厭惡Byleth，這是最不可能的事實，然而她憎惡神的虛偽。

眼前的人既是她所愛，抑是她所惡，如此衝突偶爾會迷惑她的感官。

在那神的型態之下潛藏的究竟是誰。

「Edelgard，妳在想什麼？」

聖器中熊熊燃燒的火焰模糊著Byleth人與神的界線，她看上去遙遠又陌生。

「我在想，這裡是所有事物的起點，神話的開端，謊言的實現。」

她望向臺階上，屬於女神Sothis的寶座。五年前的暴動破壞了聖墓的不少架構，唯一保存完全的只有這個位置和階梯，它們在崩壞的石堆及蕪亂的草中儼然佇立。

Edelgard清楚記得，五年前Byleth首次登上神位的光景。

她和Rhea皆在等候一個契機。

等候的結果是，Byleth選擇了她。

當Byleth為Edelgard高舉天帝之劍，阻擋至她身前，她激動得幾乎欲落下淚。

「Edelgard，我知道有事情正困擾著妳。」

「我總是被許多事情困擾著。」

Byleth放下即將熄滅的殘燭，踏上通往王位的石階。

她的手貼上於月光下冰冷的石椅座位。她忘不了五年前坐上它時刺骨的寒冷。她從沒喜歡過的感受，彷彿是受命運女神以外的力量拉扯，推擠，被迫迎向某種未知的不可逆。

「是我吧，令妳心煩的事情。」

Byleth背對著她，她看不到Byleth臉上的表情。

「老師，妳為何這麼認為？」

「妳知道，Edelgard，有關妳的諸多事情皆瞞不過我。」

「老師，我．．．」

「沒關係，我能理解。」

Byleth轉身，居高臨下的看往Edelgard。她的頭冠反射著亮銀色的光芒，形成一個詭譎的光環。

畢竟，她非完神，帶有人類的不純粹。

「Edelgard，妳維持這樣緊繃的狀態已經好一陣子，不只是我，其他人也很擔心妳。」

「我想我是有些迷失。」

迷失在愛慕與仇恨的迴圈，平凡及不朽的死結。

「如果，我說我能夠幫忙妳，妳會信任我嗎？」

Edelgard仰望著高潔的半神，忠貞的頷首。

「我當然信任妳，老師。事到如今，我就只剩妳了。我依憑妳。」

「好。」

Byleth坐上王座。

她與偌大的石椅相比甚小的形影和Edelgard記憶裡的影像重疊。

恍惚中，她們好像又回到了五年前一觸即發的蒸騰。空曠的地底迴盪著龍的吼聲。一股焦慮油然而生。

「那就過來吧。」

她依循半神的指示，溫順的步上臺階，站至Byleth眼前。

「我很高興。」

Byleth拉著Edelgard的手，請她站入自己腿間。

「妳願意信任我，Edelgard，這對我意義深遠。」

她在Edelgard鮮紅色的金屬手甲上留下感激的吻。

「現在，拿下我。」

她的眉宇抵住冰冷的鋼鐵指節。

「拿下我，在此時此地拿下我。我是待妳摧毀的神，我是等妳廢除的惡。展現妳的力量於我，我最親愛的弒神者。證明給我。證明妳有不手下留情的能力。我是妳的，我最偉大的皇帝。所以拿下我，奪去我的所有。」

她堅定的望入王紫羅蘭色的眼睛。

「倘若妳能拿下我，即便再崇高的神成為妳達成目標的阻礙，妳也將不再躊躇。」

拿下我，El。我會讓妳知曉妳的雙手是瓦解眾神的利器。

＊

起先，Edelgard沒有親吻Byleth，亦沒有觸碰Byleth。

她靜靜的站立，以審視的目光掃描Byleth服裝。

喜獲神啟者的聖袍包覆著Byleth健壯的肉體。Edelgard想知道，神的形體下有的是什麼樣的真實性。

她迅速的抽出Byleth腰上的匕首。

「老師，我好奇這把小刀的真正用途。」

鋒利的刀尖抵向Byleth胸前的飾物，Byleth微微一笑。

「我也十分好奇，Edelgard。我們不如來一探究竟。」

Edelgard以匕首俐落的劃開束在Byleth腰間的深色皮帶。

失去皮帶的束縛，Byleth的禮袍自在的散了開。

她扯下Byleth外側的金色披肩，領子部分的紫色十字記號看起來像是遍布的傷痕。

她想看看神的胸口是否有相同的聖痕。

「失去外殼的妳，會害怕嗎？」

「我不害怕，Edelgard，因為動手的是妳。」

她拉下身上純白的袍子，同腰帶，披風，甲冑，一同丟往石階。

Edelgard割開Byleth上衣，展露她她快速起伏，發紅，出薄汗的胸膛。

她放下刀，以牙齒感受人體肌肉的彈性。

心臟在哪裡，她的齒痕就在哪裡。

「打開妳的腿。」

Byleth依照王的指令敞開雙腿。Edelgard脫去她的靴子，褲襪，以及底褲。

金屬手套觸及Byleth內側大腿，她因寒意的刺激而瑟縮。

Edelgard脫下血紅色的手套，捧起Byleth臉頰深吻她。

「老師，接下來的過程也許會有些違背常理，妳確定要繼續下去嗎？」

「Edelgard，我十分確定。不繼續下去的話，很多事物便無法迎向該有的終結。何況，妳可是一位革命家，妳要開創新的天地。」

「我明白了，Byleth老師。」

現在，把妳的腿抬到王座上。

＊

她被Edelgard使勁推入王座，背部貼住堅硬的椅背。

看見她在神的座位上兩腿大張，被Edelgard劇烈滿足的模樣，女神大人會有什麼感想呢。

她能感覺到滾燙的液體遭Edelgard靈巧的指頭掏挖而出，沿著腿間肌膚下淌。

Edelgard扳開她的腿，單膝跪上石椅。她緊掐Byleth下巴，迫使她仰起頭。

Byleth艱困的張嘴喘息，唾液自嘴角流出，溢溼下顎。

她軟弱的承受Edelgard施加於身上的力道。

「若是我說，老師，若是我說我無法接納妳的神性。」

她高仰的頭被壓往椅背，弱點的頸子呈現在Edelgard炙熱的眼下。

只要切開這裡。她低頭，湊近滑動的喉間。只要切開這裡，她便能成功弒神。

她吸吮Byleth脹紅的側頸，利牙擦過Byleth出汗的鎖骨，留下一道道鮮明的線條，引出Byleth慘烈的悲鳴。

「回到我身邊，老師，請妳回到我身邊。」

她要以持斧的手演進神的墮落，如同古老的摘星者，牽引幻夢於地面。

於是神下墜，墜落，落至凡間。

喪失神性的清液濺上聖潔的寶座及Edelgard凌亂的衣襬。

神腿內的稠密是她墮天的證據。

「歡迎回來，老師。」

Edelgard放開手，Byleth無力的垂下頭，聖物之一的頭冠掉在灰暗的聖墓地板，製造出空虛的回音。

Edelgard溼黏的手指抹過Byleth淚溼的臉龐，彷彿要劃破神的假面那般粗暴，富侵略性。

「告訴我，這就是神的真面目嗎？聖書所記載的，全知全能，無所不在的聖賢。」

Byleth撐起上半身，試圖以端正的體態安坐王位。

她的雙腿因經歷過淪陷而顫動，她的下體因遭受過肆虐而潤澤。

神是赤裸的，潮紅的，平凡的，無反抗之力的，享受性歡愉的一介人類。

僅此而已。

＊

「神的形狀是如此不堪入目，以致於沉淪的妳擁有無與倫比的美麗。」

她再次侵入神的容器，衰敗的神放任她的子民高抬雙足，進犯溼熱的園地。

水泉氾濫了神的花園，越過邊界，滴上侵略者的馬靴。

她們呼喚彼此的名，好似不間斷的禱詞，祈求著無所知曉的神蹟。

「我不想成為神，Edelgard，我只想成為妳的人。」

Byleth哽咽著告白，摟抱Edelgard背脊。

「天堂距離妳熾熱的心臟太過於遙遠，我想要的是腳踏實地的人生，妳身邊的空位。」

她相信的不是Edelgard美好理想的倩影，而是Edelgard的存在，Edelgard本身。

這世上沒有創物主應允的永恆，有的僅是戀慕之心一瞬的光輝。

神性不過為一種抽象概念，她們真正想擁抱的事物實體在這裡。

「我想看的風景是跟妳相同的風景。」

她緊抓Edelgard尊貴的披風布料，顫抖著淚流。

讓我們重新定義這個神缺席的世界。

擊碎曇花一現的幻影，抹滅應許之地的憧憬，敗壞無從考據的史跡。

她說她可以為Edelgard摧毀整個世界。

「我做過很多錯誤的決定，但我深信，Edelgard，我深信妳是唯一正確的一次。」

我願意成為妳想要的任何東西。

＊

「父王曾說過，要徹底殲滅一個人，就得徹底抹殺尊嚴。」

王位上裸身的，喪失神之加護的Byleth用渙散的眼神看向她的王。

Edelgard強壯的手掀開禮服下襬，顯現她結實的腰腿。她單手解起固定褲頭的皮革束腰，細長的手指緩慢推拉茶褐的皮帶和黃銅的扣環。

「上前來。」

她說。

「跪下。」

如此萬能的神想必沒有料到此種情形。

「Put your mouth on me.」

Adrestian帝國的皇帝命令神滿意她世俗的情欲。

「這是我的榮幸，陛下。」

於是衣不蔽體的神屈膝，兩手撐在身旁的地面，溼潤的口腔吻上炎帝煉獄般的祕地。

她以舌尖辛勤的表白對王的敬仰之情。

Edelgard一手掀起前襬，一手按住Byleth頭部，像是要溺她進樂園的河流，促使她近乎窒息。

然而Byleth全然不在意。她的王正被她殷勤的口取悅，Byleth想不到比這更高尚的事情。

她雀躍的品嘗著王權的甜蜜。

「真是諷刺呢，昔日遙不可及的神竟以此等姿態在愉悅我。」

她的膝蓋向前一頂，觸著Byleth胸脯發硬的尖端，Byleth停頓了一下。

「我沒有准許妳停。」

「請原諒我，陛下。」

Byleth持續勤奮的動作著，但Edelgard對她的摩娑導致她無法完全專注。她挺直背脊，使口腔更密合王的烈焰。

原先用來朗誦讚美詩的口舌到底還是淪落成了這副德行。

Edelgard喜歡聽見Byleth低泣般的呻吟，好像落敗的神因她的反叛哭泣。

釋放後的Edelgard用指挑高Byleth的頭，欣賞受侮慢的女神嘴邊的透明。

「Be good and drink it.」

口內的潤液是王至高無上的賞賜。

她點頭，喉頭熱切的來回滑動。

「嘗到了嗎？這是我們凡人體內的水液。」

「是的，陛下，我感謝妳的慷慨。」

「很好。」

她彎下腰，給予Byleth一個在頭上的吻作為獎勵。

＊

「老師，我想我們是時候離開了。巡禮已經完成，我們沒有理由逗留此地。」

Edelgard扣上皮帶，整理服裝，恢復成崇貴的王者。

Byleth依舊維持相同的低下姿勢。裸身赤體的她看似若有所思。她汗溼的身體在聖火的映照下散發著橘紅色的光澤。

「很抱歉我剛才做得太過．．．粗暴了。」

她坐上臺階，親吻Byleth脖子上一塊塊，宛如她眼珠於這片昏暗呈現的深紫。

「別這麼認為，是我要妳這樣做的。」

Byleth闔上眼，輕輕的，因Edelgard的吻而嘆息。

她疲憊的身子向後一躺，倒在石階，紅色的披風墊在身下，如一張烈紅色的眠床。

「這段日子裡，妳看起來好疲勞，好緊張。Edelgard，我是想幫妳放鬆。」

她的指尖隨言語在厚布上畫圈，像是在描繪某種不可解的密語。

「我看得出來，妳並不快樂。」

Byleth在紅色的背景裡攤開自己裸裎的軀體，凝望墓室的天花板。

她看上去既渺小，又纖弱，彷彿是被獻上檯面的活祭品，心死，沉寂。

Oh, my teacher, what have I turned you into?

「老師，我的開心與否不是妳該負起的責任。」

「我明白，但我有時候會因為妳而變得非常的．．．不講理。」

「我確實領教過不少次妳的蠻橫呢，老師。」

Byleth勾住Edelgard帶繭的指，露出一個困倦的笑。

「我深怕，我是妳理想前最大的障礙。」

「可妳不是。」

「不是那樣的，Edelgard。」

Byleth放開她們交纏的手指，右手撫過胸上的牙印。

「我指的是我體內的那樣東西。」

她談論的語調像是在透露一項醜惡的罪行。

「打從有印象以來，我的一生都是由別人替我做決定。我任他人安排我的命運。曾經，我滿不在乎。我的意志如同岸邊的碎石，任憑海潮沖刷，帶離，久了便化作子虛。直到我遇見了妳，Edelgard。」

她拉近Edelgard，令她伏上自己胸部，再親吻她唇瓣。

「我能感覺到，我裡頭的空洞正不斷的膨脹，擴散，就像我們在市集看到的氣球。有朝一日，當我再也無法負荷那樣的延展，我的處境會如何？」

Edelgard的舌頭是燙口的，點燃她胸中的聖印。

「我的體內有某種事物，那是我不確定要如何面對的意象，而此物亦是傷妳最深的謬誤。我的存續恐怕會威脅妳，Edelgard，妳不應當承受來自偽神的惡意，所以拿下我，我的王，剝奪我身上的神聖性。」

她引導Edelgard的手至頸邊徘徊，Edelgard厚實的掌心按住她染上色彩的脈動。

「我知道妳有多痛恨這種模稜兩可的特性。奪走它吧，El。」

Byleth低語。

但是不，Edelgard不會犯下這等罪過。

「少強人所難了，老師。」

抽離的手向下游移，來到Byleth紋理美麗的腹部。

「我已失去過妳一次，又怎麼能允許禁忌的第二次，於我沾惹血腥的醜陋的雙手之下重現。」

那雙手不停往下，抵達仍然溼濡的腿內磨蹭。

「我想與妳共同前進，老師。假使空洞會吞噬妳，請讓我進入妳，填入妳，沒入妳。我將代替悲傷包覆妳，在妳裡頭與妳一同深刻的呼吸。我會靜候一個轉機，這是我唯一一次渴望的神啟。」

她指腹的點擊宛若羽毛般輕柔。

「這次妳會好好的崇敬我嗎，我的王？」

「我會，我的主。」

她垂下頭承諾，用接受洗禮後的口和手表明對神的敬慕之意。

Byleth弓起腰，令Edelgard的額貼合她恥骨。

王的皇冠墜地，落至紅色領域之外的灰色空間，銀白色的髮飛散飄逸，撩動Byleth升溫的肉體。

「妳聽見了嗎，Edelgard，我正在失去它。」

「是的，my teacher，我聽見了。」

賢者的預言，流淌的泉液終將沖洗聖域。

頓悟的顯現，Edelgard的手指大受感動的卷曲。

「老師，我信仰的神唯有妳。我信服的眾神形象全是妳。」

妳是構築萬物的理念，世界的中心。

我因妳而起，也因妳而啟。

此時我緊擁妳，人形的妳，具象的妳。

請允准我的赤焰容納妳。

「妳是人，Byleth，我亦同。我們是微不足道卻足以撼動命運的決意。」

她們在幽香的披風上留下人類的痕跡。

這是一樣證明，一種兩人活過的，決定性的證據。

生命的泉湧川流不息，她們浸入彼此深處，一起流下悟道的淚液。

＊

她們倒臥在王座下的臺階，四肢纏綿。她們感覺得到背後溼冷的觸感融入自己體溫。

聖墓聞上去不再是死亡，而是屬於她們的，生命的氣息。

「我想，日出即將來臨。」

「是呀，老師，日出即將來臨。」

Edelgard含住Byleth每一個指節，細細親吻，以鼻尖撫摩她的肌理。

接下來無論有什麼樣的阻力，Edelgard將不再遲疑。她的心從未有過這般安穩的輕盈。

她要同Byleth一起見證這片大陸的結局。

她已下定決心。

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 標題"a God-shaped vacuum"出自法國神學家Blaise Pascal的著作Pensées，原文為"There is a God-shaped vacuum in the heart of every person, and it can never be filled by any created thing. It can only be filled by God, made known through Jesus Christ.”
> 
> 2\. Byleth請Edelgard拿下她的臺詞為"Take me right here, right now. I’m the God for you to destroy. I’m the evil for you to abolish. Show me the power of yours, my dearest God-slayer. Prove it. Prove it that you’re capable of showing no mercy. I’m yours, my greatest emperor. So take me. Take everything away from me."


End file.
